Vince Carter
Vince Carter (Or Vincent Carter) Is the main villain of the film 'Vigilante .' Which happened to be David Aikens 30th production. He is a violent criminal who heads the 'Crimson Hand' paramilitary gang. Little is known about his past except for the fact he took Steven Troy under his wing and forced him to do his bidding for money. 'Vigilante' "I always prefer my women like this. Detained, bound and helpless. Most people would describe that as evil, perverse, psychotic. Although that maybe...that kind of works for me." ''-''Vince Carter to Liana Troy The begining of Vigilante shows Steven Troys younger sister Liana Troy bound and gagged to a chair. Her kidnapper and captor Vince Carter is seen standing beside her toying with her by holding a gun to her head whilst deliberately listening to her increased heart beat with a stethoscope. Liana emmits a muffled shriek while Vince laughs at her. Vince begins talking to her saying that he always prefers 'his women' tied up and gagged implying he has done this to other women in the past. While he states that people would see that as evil and perverse he openly says despite opinions it 'kind of works for him' further implying that he is a sexual sadist. He removes Lianas gag and she demands to know who he is and why he had abducted her. Vince introduces himself and goes on to claim that he knows everything about Liana as he obtained information about her from her brother Steven. Liana is confused. Vince asks her if she is aware of Stevens past and she says she does but arguing that he is now a reformed man and asks Vince what he has got to do with her brother. Vince goes onto explain that Steven once worked for him in his Crimson Hand gang claiming that Steven enjoyed doing what Vince told him to do. Liana protests saying that Steven had no choice in the matter and that he only joined Vinces gang so that he could get money to support his family. (Steven and Liana were poverty stricken and no jobs were avaliable to them. When Vince arrived on the scene, Steven saw it as his only way to make profit.) Vince still maintains that Steven was a loyal agent until he 'turned his back on him' and left the Crimson Hand gang. He goes onto reveal that he kidnapped Liana to use her as emotional blackmail to force Steven to rejoin his gang. Liana calls him pathetic and Vince responds by violently shoving a rag down her throat. Vince phones Steven and tells him that if he still loves his sister then he would pleage his allegiance to him again. Steven sarcastically tells Vince not to worry and he will be seeing him very soon. While Steven gathers his weapons to take him on, Vince releases Liana from her bounds and takes her at gun point to the main yard of his hideout but not before setting a trap for Steven by having his men posted at various points in the base ready to attack. Steven arrives and plants a time bomb along the perimeter of Vinces base intending to wipe out the menace of the Crimson Hand gang once and for all to redeem himself. After taking out Vince's men he finally finds him holding his sister at gun point. Steven orders Vince to let Liana go adding that it is he who Vince wants and not Liana. Vince agrees but says that he can only get his sister back if he rejoins the Crimson Hand gang. Steven refuses saying that he wasted two years of his life working for Vince and he will never do it again. (Showing regret for his deeds whilst working for Vince.) Vince laughs at Steven and challenges his morality asking him whether he believes that by rescuing Liana and killing him that he would some how attone for his sins. Steven says that it is time for Vince to die. Vince responds by shooting Steven in the shoulder wounding and disarming him and prepares to kill Liana telling Steven to say goodbye to his little sister. However Liana manages to kick Vince in the shin and struggle out of his grasp. Steven throws his gun to Liana and she catches it and kills her tormentor by shooting him in the heart. Vince is killed instantly and falls to the ground. Liana and Steven embrace and Steven throws a flower onto Vinces body possibly showing a sign of respect. Steven and Liana leave the base. A few seconds later the bomb goes off blowing up the base and taking Vince's lifeless body with it. 'Personality' Vince Carter is similar to Big Bad Dave in terms of that he is the leader of a criminal empire and likes to dress smartley and formally. However unlike Big Bad Dave, Vince doesn't seem to have a reason for being evil. While Big Bad Dave was made the way he was due to losing his wife and a combination of mental illnesses, Vince just seems to be completely downright evil for no apparent reason. He also has complete disregard for women, seeing them more as objects or play things rather than people. This is clearly shown with his treatment of Liana. He even tells her that he prefers to have women tied up and gagged clearly showing that he is a sexual sadist and rapist. It is very likely that he may have raped Liana during her captivity. When Liana calls him pathetic he drops his calm sophisticated front and turns violent by ramming a rag down Lianas throat, nearly choking her. He also appears to be an emotional sadist getting pleasure out of ones emotional distress. This is shown when he delibarately listens to Lianas heartbeat rise up and quicken out of panic as he holds a gun mockingly to her head. This is further supported by the fact that his motive is entirely based on emotional blackmail with using Liana as a bargining chip to persuade Steven to rejoin his gang. He does appear to think of Steven rather fondly stating that he was one of his best people and is clearly upset with him leaving the gang. This fond feeling is implied to be mutual between Vince and Steven as Steven places a flower on Vince's body at the end of the film. While evil and wicked, Vince does seem to have an understanding on the concept of good and evil possibly knowing full well that he himself is evil but showing no care at all for it. He openly argues against Stevens motives for redeeming himself mocking him by asking him if he's found God. A perfect example of his cruelty is when he shoots Steven. He doesn't shoot to kill Steven but instead shoots to wound Steven enough so he is still alive to watch his sister Liana get executed even shouting at a wounded Steven; "Say goodbye to little sister Steve!" He also likes to let people know who he is and has a habit of leaving a calling card at a crime scene. His calling card has a red hand on it with his signature; 'Vincent Carter' written at the bottom. List Of Appearences Vigilante Possible Return David Aiken sees Vince Carter as his personal favourite acting performance he's ever done and has expressed interest in making another film about him. However seeing that Vince was clearly shot directly through the heart and then his body going up in flames with his exploding base it is unlikely he will return. However if a workable script could be produced a prequel could be potentially made detailing Stevens involvment in Vince's gang and their relationship. Attributes *Criminal mastermind. *Leads a powerful criminal gang. *Expert marksman. *Rapist *Sexual sadist *Knows how to manipulate someones emotions to achieve his goals.